In The Morning
by donnaspecter
Summary: -The bed felt empty, cold and the mattress didnt fit his frame as good as it used to when she was next to him. Every morning a wave of disappointment hit him when he reached his hand to her side of the bed but all he felt was air and a cold blanket. Maybe she was the one runing away now.- Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. Hurt&Angst&Fluff. I hope you enjoy. -A xxx


**Hello :) Here again with a short one shot- this was just a random idea that popped into my mind this morning. Enjoy reading! xx**

* * *

He woke up, the bed empty and no sign of her anywhere. He couldn't understand. She was it for him, she knew that- in fact to his and hers surprise he told her every day.

Still- the day arrived, the sun came up and she was gone. He knew she spent the night but he couldn´t find the explanation why she left before he woke up.

The bed felt empty, cold and the mattress didn´t fit his frame as good as it used to when she was next to him. Every morning a wave of disappointment hit him when he reached his hand to her side of the bed but all he felt was air and a cold blanket.

He eyed the clock on the wall to see it was 6am- he had 2 hours before work. He got ready in a rush, didn't even have time to eat or text Ray to pick him up early as he got into a cab and shouted her address. He was running the stairs, not sure what triggered this. Not sure why he was pissed at her and was ringing her door bell as crazy. She opened the door, a cup of coffee in her hand and still in comfortable clothes and a robe.

She looked at him confused "Harvey, oh hi. What are you doing here?" and he walked passed her and closed the door. "I could ask you the same" he said, a little more harsh as he intended.

"Excuse me? I live here?" She said, avoiding the obvious question that was coming after this.

"Why? Why do you keep leaving? How can I make you understand that I don´t want you to leave? It looks like you are running away." He asked, frustrated.

"Where the hell did the idea that I am leaving come from? I am here" she says in a calming voice, lightly brushing her palms against his arms and drawing patterns on them. He moves.

"I meant you leaving every morning before I wake up" he said, his eyes burning on her skin.

She smiled, weakly, avoiding his gaze.

"Answer me, Donna please. I am not leaving until you answer" he said, finally fighting for what is happening in his heart- like she wanted him to soo long ago.

"Its stupid" she says, realizing there was no way she could ran away from this.

"Tell me" he begs, lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

She looks away as she starts "Every night I get scared because the things you make me feel..." she shook her head, just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine "I just know I am stuck here. All this time I always had the fact that we weren´t… you know... and now that we have it all I just love you so much and what if it all comes crashing down one day? I know how that feels Harvey and I can´t go through it now, with you. And when I leave in the morning I just pretend nothing is happening for just a few minutes at home, so I can still tell myself that maybe if you change your mind I will be okay." She finished, a tear running down her face.

He was shocked, his breathing became deeper as he saw her cry. He wasn´t used to seeing her that way. "Change my mind? Are you serious?" He asks, he has no idea what else he can do to prove it to her how much he cares.

"Listen to me when I say this. I will never ever change my mind. You are my mind and everything thats in there. Don´t you get that?" He asked.

A weak smile appeared on her face as she shook her head "I guess I am just used to losing you before I have a chance to really have you, you know?"

He smiled, he loved her with all his being. "Well now you have me. Beside- I need you there in the morning" he said.

She smiled "need?"

"Need."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this & don't forget to review to let me know what you think. I look forward to reading your thoughts.**

 **-A xxx**


End file.
